Dragonwatch: Yami Null Edition
by Yami Null
Summary: With the permission of Dragon of Mystery, Dragnarok, Blaze, and Goldix are going to join Dragonwatch.
1. Intro

**With permission from the great Dragon of Mystery, I'm going to make my own Dragonwatch interactions starring Dragnarok, Blaze, and new comer, Goldix. This is going to be written in a similar style to Dragon of Mystery's Dragonwatch.**

**The other Overwatch story I have, Diamondwatch, is on hold for a few reasons. 1: So I can focus on this one. 2: I have SERIOUS writer's block.**

**Anyway, please enjoy.**


	2. Tracer-Dragnarok

**Of course, Let's start with Tracer.**

**Intro**

Tracer: What a race afters this?

Dragnarok: You're on.

Dragnarok: How are things with Emily?

Tracer: Good. Had a few bumps here and there, but good.

Tracer: You must be proud to have parents like Spyro and Cynder.

Dragnarok: But now it's time to make my own legacy.

Dragnarok: Lately... I've been feeling this burning in my chest.

Tracer: You don't think _he's _stirring?

**Kill ****Quotes**

(Friendly Tracer getting a kill) Dragnarok: Good going!

(Friendly Tracer getting killed) Dragnarok: Your death will not be in vain.

(Killing Enemy Tracer) Caught lightning in a bottle.

(Enemy Tracer Getting a Kill) She won't get away with this!


	3. Tracer-Blaze

**Now it's Blaze's turn with Tracer.**

**Intro**

Tracer: How are things with you and Dragnarok?

Blaze: I could ask the same thing about you and Emily.

Blaze: Let's see if I can break your record.

Tracer: You're on.

Tracer: Do you think _he'll _escape?

Blaze: Doubtful. And even if he does, I'm well prepared.

Blaze: Hope that machine is working properly...

Tracer: Don't worry. Checked out and everything.

**Kill Quotes**

(Friendly Tracer getting a kill) Nice shot, Lena!

(Friendly Tracer getting killed) No! Lena!

(Killing Enemy Tracer) Man, you were fast...

(Enemy Tracer Getting a Kill) Fast little bugger...


	4. Tracer-Goldix

**Now it's time for newcomer Goldix to get a taste of the spotlight.**

**Intro**

Tracer: First time on the field, eh rookie?

Goldix: Master Dragnarok has prepared me with all I need.

Goldix: Let's see who can take out the most bad guys, loser buys winner lunch.

Tracer: You're on!

Tracer: I'm sure you're teacher will be proud of you.

Goldix: I hope so... He's the father I never had...

Goldix: What to see which is better? Dragon Time or Chronal Accelerator?

Tracer: Ancient Magic vs Advance Tech? I'll take that bet.

**Kill Quotes**

(Friendly Tracer getting a kill) That's another tally.

(Friendly Tracer getting killed) You will be avenged...

(Killing Enemy Tracer) Magic beats Tech once again!

(Enemy Tracer Getting a Kill) Talk about a drive by...


	5. Widowmaker-Dragnarok

**Now let's see these three take on Widowmaker.**

**Intro**

Widowmaker: Darkblood would've been a nice addition to Talon.

Dragnarok: He plays by his own rules.

Dragnarok: Just looking at you is causing him to stir...

Widowmaker: Should I be flatter?

Widowmaker: Unlike you, I accepted my change.

Dragnarok: Well, you shouldn't.

Dragnarok: You don't need to continue this path, Widow...

Widowmaker: It's the path I choose.

**Kill Quote **

(Friendly Widowmaker getting a kill) Bullseye!

(Friendly Widowmaker gets killed) You could've change...

(Enemy Widowmaker gets killed) You had your chance.

(Enemy Widowmaker getting a kill) To the ground!

(Killing a Sniper) There goes one camper...


	6. Widowmaker-Blaze

**Blaze's turn against the Sniper of Talon.**

**Intro**

Widowmaker: You're a easy target.

Blaze: We'll see about that.

Blaze: You're a shell of your former self...

Widowmaker: Wrong, Talon improved me.

Widowmaker: It seems we're working together.

Blaze: That doesn't mean I like it...

Blaze: Don't you under stand what Talon has done to you?!

Widowmaker: They mean strong then I ever was.

**Kill Quotes**

(Friendly Widowmaker getting a kill) Dead center!

(Friendly Widowmaker gets killed) You were still in there deep down...

(Enemy Widowmaker gets killed) I'm sorry it came to this...

(Enemy Widowmaker getting a kill) Watch your head!

(Killing a Sniper) No more headshots for you.


	7. Widowmaker

**And now here's Goldix.**

**Intro**

Widowmaker: Those shiny scales will make this easy.

Goldix: Then hit me with your best shot!

Goldix: Still lurking in the shadows, I see?

Widowmaker: A good place for a Sniper.

Widowmaker: Target locked.

Goldix: You are one weird lady...

Goldix: Heard you were a good shot.

Widowmaker: Wish for a demonstration?

**Kill Quotes**

(Friendly Widowmaker getting a kill) Boom! Headshot!

(Friendly Widowmaker gets killed) Sniper down.

(Enemy Widowmaker gets killed) Should've watch your own head.

(Enemy Widowmaker getting a kill) Take cover!

(Killing a Sniper) Headshot the Sniper.


End file.
